Pasión Esmeralda
by Dramione Black
Summary: ¿Que harías si tu madre te ignora, te enteras que tu padre no lo es y pillas a tu novio con tu hermana? Para Bella llego el momento de mudarse. Pero y si tu vecino intenta quitarte tu herencia? Y si fuera el chico más caliente que hayas conocido? Socios¿?
1. El comienzo

**Sumary:** Bella decidió olvidarse de Londres, de su carrera y de su novio infiel… Pero su nueva vida corría peligro: tenía como vecino al despiadado Edward Cullen, cuya estrategia era hacerse con su antigua empresa, además de la mitad de su herencia.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes como ya sabéis son de Meyer, y la trama **no** es mía, es de Graham Lynne, nada más leerla supe que era perfecta para estos personajes. Hay algunos cambios, pero la estructura es la misma.

**Bueno gente, aquí vengo con una historia nueva que espero que os guste! Avisó más adelante hay momentos muy intensos! Así que ya estáis avisados jjeeje. Y ya os dejo con la historia.**

En un momento de sinceridad mordaz, acaecido entre el sueño y la vigilia en su habitación de un hotel de Manchester, Bella Swan reconoció que su vida no era lo que una vez había soñado que sería. Aun así, no tenía la menor sospecha de que estaba a punto de enfrentarse a su peor pesadilla hecha realidad.

En cualquier caso, en su séptimo cumpleaños su padre le había enseñado a enumerar todas las cosas buenas que tenía, después de que su encantadora madre hubiera vuelto a faltar a una de sus visitas prometidas. Aquellas continuas decepciones le habían hecho tanto daño a Bella que había aprendido muy pronto a mirar el lado positivo de las cosas. Así se protegía a sí misma, borrando los pensamientos negativos con un mantra en el que se repetía todo aquello por lo que debía dar gracias. En esta etapa de su vida, se sentía agradecida por tener un novio maravilloso, Mike, quien se había enamorado de ella a pesar de todos sus defectos. Luego, estaba su numerosa familia. Y también tenía un trabajo genial, en el que ganaba un sueldo fabuloso y que había animado a Mike a pensar en el matrimonio.

Una sonrisa soñadora curvó sus generosos labios. Inundada por un delicioso optimismo, agarró el mando a distancia y encendió la televisión para ver las noticias.

—Tras la reciente caída en las cotizaciones, la llegada a Londres de Edward Cullen ha alimentado los rumores de una posible quiebra en el sector de la electrónica.

Bella se irguió bruscamente en la cama hasta sentarse mientras en la pantalla aparecía la imagen del magnate italiano en el aeropuerto de Heathrow. Como de costumbre, iba rodeado por su personal y sus guardaespaldas, y su alta e imponente figura congregaba a un ejército de paparazzi frenéticos por llamarle la atención. Sin embargo, Cullen caminaba con tranquilidad, sin ninguna prisa por salir de aquel tumulto. El hombre de hielo, pensó Bella adustamente. Aunque estaba en mitad de la treintena, irradiaba la autoridad y la seguridad de los ejecutivos poderosos y despiadados, gracias en parte a su enorme fortuna y su brillante don para los negocios. Con sus permanentes gafas de sol, su rostro era tan inescrutable como una pared de granito.

Viéndolo, Bella sintió un escalofrío por la columna. Con mano impaciente se apartó un mechón de sus cabellos castaños que le caía sobre la pálida frente, al tiempo que los suaves contornos de su rostro redondeado se tensaban en una mueca de desaprobación. Diez años antes, Edward Cullen había adquirido la compañía farmacéutica en la que el padrastro de Bella había trabajado. Despojada de todos sus bienes la debilitada empresa había acabado por desaparecer, y como consecuencia, el desempleo había hecho estragos en su puebloy había destrozado a más de una familia feliz. Por lo que ahora despreciaba todo lo que aquel magnate representaba: Cullen no creaba nada, simplemente destruía cuanto encontraba a su paso en nombre del progreso y los beneficios económicos.

En aquellos momentos, Bella había sido una chica de campo, inmensamente feliz de ayudar en la escuela de equitación. Nada le gustaba más que trabajar con caballos. Por eso se había quedado tan desconcertada dos meses atrás, cuando recibió la inesperada herencia de una pariente desconocida que le había dejado un pequeño negocio en la costa occidental de Irlanda. Al principio se había quedado absolutamente perpleja por la noticia, pero al asombro dejó rápidamente paso a la irritación, cuando se enteró de que había una interesante oferta para comprar la propiedad. Tanto se había indignado que a punto estuvo de tomar el primer vuelo hacia Kerry. Por desgracia, ninguno de los que la rodeaban compartía su entusiasmo por investigar su legado y patrimonio irlandés.

Su madre, Renee, había huido de Irlanda y de su familia tras quedarse embarazada siendo aún una adolescente. Se había instalado en Londres y nunca quiso decirle a su hija quién era el padre. A Bella le habría encantado que la animara a visitar Ballyflynn, el pueblo natal de su madre y habría aprovechado la oportunidad para intentar descubrir por sí misma la identidad de su padre. Pero la suerte no la acompañó, pues al día siguiente tenía que firmar los contratos para la venta del negocio. Apremiada para anteponer la sensatez al sentimentalismo, acabó cediendo a la presión y accediendo a vender la herencia que no había llegado a ver. Después de todo, hacer otra cosa habría provocado un drástico vuelco en su vida.

Su teléfono móvil empezó a sonar, y aunque se sentía incómoda por sus reflexiones, intentó responder con el mejor ánimo posible.

—Bella... ¿sabes si mi traje de Armani sigue en la tintorería? —le preguntó Mike con voz tensa.

—Déjame pensar —dijo ella. El fin de semana pasado, su novio le había pedido que recogiera su traje si le era posible, y ella le había asegurado que lo haría. Pero ¿lo había hecho? Desde que el trabajo empezó a invadir su tiempo libre, le resultaba cada vez más difícil atender los pequeños detalles de la vida.

—Isabella... —la presionó Mike, sabiendo que odiaba que usaran su nombre completo—. Tengo prisa.

—Sí, lo recogí.

—¡Pues no está en el armario! —espetó Mike, tan cortante e impaciente como sólo podía serlo un abogado. Había sido igualmente rotundo y categórico al afirmar que Irlanda era tan verde porque nunca paraba de llover, y que por tanto no podía considerar la isla como el lugar perfecto para sus vacaciones—. ¿Se puede saber dónde está?

Bella se lo imaginó con el mechón de pelo rubio cayéndole sobre la frente y sus brillantes ojos azules iluminando su rostro blanquecino. El amor la hacía sentirse vacía y anhelante. Se estrujó los sesos y recordó haber entrado en el apartamento de Mike cargada con bolsas de la compra y el traje de Armani sobre el brazo.

—Dame un momento. Estoy intentando recordar.

—¿Por qué eres siempre tan desorganizada? —la acusó, repentinamente furioso.

Atónita por aquella crítica tan injusta, Bella apretó los párpados con fuerza e hizo un esfuerzo supremo por acordarse.

—Tu traje está colgado en la percha de la puerta de la cocina.

—Que está... ¿dónde? Oh, no importa —dijo, no precisamente agradecido.

—Es la última vez que te hago un favor un sábado sólo para que puedas encontrarte con tus amigos en el gimnasio —declaró ella—. No soy desorganizada, ¡simplemente no tengo tiempo para tantas cosas!

Hubo un incómodo silencio al otro lado de la línea.

—Lo siento —murmuró Mike—. Me he pasado de la raya. ¿Te veré más tarde?

—No. Tendré suerte si consigo llegar a casa antes de la medianoche —respondió ella. Cuando llegara a Londres, aún tenía que llamar a la agencia, darle el parte a su jefa, Saskia, y escribir un informe detallado. La reunión mensual con los ejecutivos de Zenco en Manchester era el compromiso más importante de su agenda.

—Es una lástima, porque te echo mucho de menos —le aseguró con su encanto habitual—. Aunque yo también tengo muchas cosas que hacer hoy, así que si llamas y te encuentras con mi móvil apagado, no te preocupes y deja un mensaje. Tengo prisa... te llamaré mañana, encanto.

¿Encanto? A ella la sorprendió aquel apelativo. Tenía un cierto deje de frivolidad que no era en absoluto el estilo de Mike . Su hermanastra, Rosalie, también lo usaba, pero Rosalie era una chica que siempre iba a la última moda. Sonrió con cariño al pensar con orgullo en la joven y lamentó, no por vez primera, que las dos personas que más quería, su hermanastra y su novio, no pudieran estar juntos en la misma habitación.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de marcharse a la reunión, El móvil empezó a sonar de nuevo,.

—¿Estás viendo las noticias? —preguntó su jefa en tono frenético.

—No... ¿por qué? —dijo ella al tiempo que encendía el televisor con indiferencia. Saskia era la reina del melodrama.

—Zenco se ha ido a pique —dijo Saskia con voz áspera y dura.

Sintió como el estómago le daba un vuelco y observó la pantalla. Cientos de empleados se arremolinaban frente al edificio de Zenco. Algunos golpeaban las puertas de entrada, pero en el interior no parecía haber nadie. Los rostros reflejaban desconcierto, ira e incredulidad. La cámara se detuvo y enfocó a una joven que sollozaba.

—Has estado tratando con la gente de Zenco. ¿Cómo es que no te diste cuenta de que había problemas? —le preguntó. Su voz traspasó como un cuchillo el horror que sentía Bella al ver el drama en televisión—. ¡Si nos hubieras avisado, habríamos podido retirarnos a tiempo!

—Pero, Saskia, ¿cómo podía yo...?

—En estos momentos no me interesan tus excusas —la cortó su jefa, que parecía estar histérica—. Ve allí ahora mismo y averigua lo que está pasando. ¡Y luego vuelve aquí enseguida! Sin el informe de Zenco se te acabó gastar a manos llenas como si te hubiera tocado la lotería.

Tras recibir aquellos ataques tan inesperados como injustos, Bella se presionó las manos contra las acaloradas mejillas. Su jefa era famosa por su lengua afilada, pero era la primera vez que ella sentía sus efectos en persona. Hasta esa mañana había sido su empleada favorita, siempre al frente de las negociaciones con Zenco y de un presupuesto que no paraba de crecer. Si Zenco tenía problemas, también los tendría ella.

Dos años habían pasado desde que se incorporara a la plantilla de Dar Design. Por aquel entonces, aún se trataba de una empresa pequeña, pero a Zenco le había gustado su campaña creativa y la entusiasta presentación de Bella. El resto era historia: la agencia había crecido con fulgurante rapidez y podía hacerse cargo de las necesidades publicitarias de la multinacional. Pero ¿qué pasaría si de repente todo se venía abajo?

Seis horas más tarde, estaba cruzando el elegante vestíbulo de Dar Design. Un silencio espeluznante flotaba en el ambiente. Sus colegas asomaban las cabezas por las puertas y apartaban rápidamente la mirada. Nadie sabía qué hacer ni qué decir. Antes de que Bella se embarcara en un avión de vuelta a Londres, Saskia la había llamado cuatro veces más, y todo el mundo debía de haberla oído gritar a pleno pulmón sobre la enorme fortuna que Zenco le debía a Dar Design. Los intentos de ella por hablar con Mike habían sido en vano; al llamar a su secretaria, ésta le dijo que estaría en una reunión hasta las seis, y su móvil estaba apagado, como él le había dicho.

Una mujer morena y demacrada, de cuarenta y tantos años y enfundada en un traje rosa de tweed, abrió de un brusco tirón la puerta del despacho.

—¿Y bien? —la increpó Saskia mordazmente. Bella respiró hondo, entró y cerró la puerta tras ella.

—La cosa no tiene buen aspecto. Se rumorea que hay un agujero en las cuentas de Zenco y está pendiente una investigación de tres de los directores.

Saskia masculló una palabrota y le clavó una mirada de profundo resentimiento.

—¿Por qué demonios me estoy enterando de esto ahora?

—La corrupción en las altas esferas no es un tema de conversación habitual entre el personal de Zenco —señaló con toda la tranquilidad que pudo—. Ninguno de ellos tiene contactos, y tampoco yo.

A pesar del distanciamiento que siempre había existido entre Carlisle Cullen y su hijo, Edward decidió acudir al funeral de su padre.

Edward era de los que creían que las rivalidades familiares no debían ser mostradas en público, y no tenía ningún motivo para ofender la tradición. Ciertamente, no le convenía mucho dejar Reino Unido justo cuando Zenco se iba a la quiebra, pero ya estaba pensando en ganar otros cuantos millones de libras aprovechándose de la ingenuidad y la avaricia de las personas.

Un silencio lleno de sobrecogimiento y respeto lo recibió en la capilla de Roma. Al ver el cadáver del viejo no mostró la menor emoción ni sentimiento. Aquella actitud impasible ante el féretro era un rasgo que su difunto padre habría admirado, sin duda. Setenta años alimentando una personalidad cruel y egoísta no le habían servido a Carlisle para conseguir la frialdad y el orgullo que su hijo demostraba.

La furia y la frustración por no poder intimidar a su hijo habían llevado a aquel hombre a estar siempre en guerra con él. Le había hecho la competencia con métodos bastante turbios y escabrosos, y en demasiadas ocasiones había intentado hundir el imperio de su hijo. Derrotado, Carlisle se había dado cuenta de que, a su pesar, se enorgullecía de su propia sangre. Edward tenía una inteligencia letal, un férreo control sobre sí mismo y una carencia absoluta de sentimiento. Poco antes de morir, Carlisle había llegado a la conclusión de que había creado un rey junto a la esposa irlandesa que no había cumplido sus expectativas.

Las reflexiones de Cullen junto al féretro no eran precisamente religiosas ni pacíficas. Al contrario; los recuerdos eran tan amargos y dolorosos que se le clavaban como cuchillos.

—Tu madre es una ramera y una yonqui. ¡No te creas una sola palabra de lo que diga esa zorra mentirosa! —le había advertido su padre cuando éste tenía siete años—. Cuando la visites, no olvides nunca que tú eres un Cullen y que ella no es más que escoria irlandesa.

Carlisle, sin embargo, se había superado a sí mismo cuando Edward se enamoró por primera y última vez a los quince años. Le había pagado a una prostituta de lujo para que sedujera a su impresionable hijo a lo largo de una semana.

—Tenía que convertirte en un hombre, y la verdad es que esa mujer se quedó impresionada. Sabrosa, ¿verdad? Lo sé porque la probé antes de mandártela —decía Carlisle con una risa lasciva—. Pero no puedes amarla. Es una fulana y nunca volverás a verla. En el fondo todas las mujeres son unas fulanas cuando se acercan a hombres con dinero y poder.

Aquella devastadora declaración estuvo acompañada de las carcajadas de los socios de su padre.

—Los sentimientos y los negocios son incompatibles —había sentenciado cuando el padre del mejor amigo de Edward se pegó un tiró por culpa del fracaso en una negociación después de que su padre se desentendiera de la misma—. Yo velo por mis intereses, y, siempre que me seas fiel, también por los tuyos. La familia y los amigos no cuentan para nada a menos que pueda sacar algo de ellos.

No mucho después Edward había recibido un sermón sobre los valores del aborto, el rechazo y la intimidación en cuanto a los embarazos no deseados. Al pensar en aquella ironía, casi sonrió por primera vez en varios días. Su padre había engendrado a una niña en Irlanda, durante una breve aventura con la viuda que una vez había sido la asistenta de Flynn Court, el hogar ancestral de su mujer. Ahora tenía una hermanastra, una chica de quince años con una boca y unos modales insolentes y los grandes ojos de los Cullen. Él había pagado sus exclusivos internados durante los últimos cuatro años, aunque no le había hecho por ningún vínculo emocional. Edward siempre tenía un propósito para todo. Su generosidad no sólo le había servido para avergonzar y enfurecer a su padre, sino para no quedar mal ante los recelosos habitantes de Ballyflynn.

Arrojó al féretro una foto descolorida de su madre y la ruinosa mansión de Flynn Court, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que el espíritu de su madre acosara el alma de Carlisle en el purgatorio y el infierno.

**Bueno hasta aquí la introducción! Espero que os haya gustado y que me recompenséis con un review!.**

**Voy a actualizar bastante seguido, aunque se que no es lo más típico en mi, esta vez es una adaptación, no escribir una historia desde cero y me esta costando menos!**

**Un saludo.**

**DRAMIONE BLACK**


	2. Empezando de nuevo!

**Bueno aquí os dejo con un trozo más de la historia! Espero que os guste**

Siguiendo las órdenes de Saskia, Bella acabó el trabajo antes de lo previsto y se marchó a casa. Para entonces, ya sabía que, con Zenco a punto de desaparecer, su carrera tenía las horas contadas. A corto plazo no la preocupaba estar una temporada en paro pues no tenía problemas económicos, pensó en un intento por mantener el optimismo. Pero Mike, siempre tan precavido, decidiría sin lugar a dudas que una fecha para la boda estaba fuera de toda cuestión.

Intentó no pensar en la perspectiva de otro par de años ocultando su adicción secreta a las revistas de bodas y sonriendo con valentía cuando le preguntaran cuándo sería el gran día. Se habría cortado el brazo antes de permitir que Mike sospechara lo ansiosa que estaba por casarse y ser madre, ya que no quería presionarlo. Pero llevaban cinco años juntos y dos de compromiso. A sus veintiocho años, estaba más que preparada para dar el siguiente paso.

Una vez en casa, escuchó un mensaje en su contestador automático.

—Pensé que tal vez podríamos quedar para comer —se oyó la bonita y cantarina voz de Rosalie. Tenía un cierto tono aristocrático, producto de su privilegiada educación—, pero veo que no estás. Seguramente estés trabajando por ahí, como siempre. ¡Lástima! Ya te llamaré en otro momento. Esta noche voy a ir a Nice.

Bella reprimió un suspiro de decepción justo cuando el timbre de la puerta sonaba. Comer con su hermana pequeña y oír sus fascinantes anécdotas era siempre muy entretenido.

Era Juliet, la modelo rubia y glamurosa que vivía en la puerta de enfrente.

—Me mudo esta noche.

—Dios mío, eso sí que es repentino...

—Me voy a Europa con mi novio y tengo que pedirte un favor —Juliet, que nunca llamaba a su puerta por ningún otro motivo, mostró su perfecta dentadura en una sonrisa esperanzadora—. Eres tan buena persona y te gustan tanto los animales... ¿Te importaría quedarte con Sansón?

Bella parpadeó Unas cuantas veces, horrorizada. Sansón era el chihuahua que Juliet había adquirido cuando la película _Una rubia muy legal_ estaba de moda. Entonces se dio cuenta de que no había visto al perro desde que otro inquilino le recordó a Juliet que las mascotas no estaban permitidas.

—No sabía que aún lo tuvieras.

—Ha estado viviendo en una residencia de lujo para mascotas que me costaba Una fortuna —se lamentó Juliet—. Pero ahora no tengo tiempo para venderlo.

—Lo siento... no puedo hacer nada —se apresuró a decir, endureciendo su corazón contra la idea del pobre perro abandonado—. ¿No podría encontrarle la gente de la residencia otro lugar?

—¡No, prefieren endosármelo a mí! —Gimió Juliet—. Tienes que ayudarme. Danny pasará a recogerme en menos de una hora.

—Me temo que no tengo sitio para quedarme con un perro —dijo Bella, intentando mantenerse inflexible ante la arrolladora personalidad de la rubia. A Mike no le gustaban los perros, y lo había dejado muy claro la vez que ella tuvo que cuidar de Sansón durante un fin de semana.

Una hora y media más tarde, tras haberse puesto el vestido azul favorito de Mike, iba de camino al apartamento de su novio con la intención de darle una sorpresa. Llevaba consigo los ingredientes para hacer un plato oriental. Ya que a Mike le encantaban sus dotes culinarias. ¿Debería alimentarlo bien antes de hablarle del negro futuro que se avecinaba? Al pensarlo le remordió la conciencia, y también al pensar en el pobre Sansón, tan pequeño e indefenso contra los otros perros del hogar canino. Pero el chihuahua no era su responsabilidad, se recordó a sí misma. A Mike lo irritaba sobremanera que se dedicara en cuerpo y alma a resolver los problemas de los demás. Entró en el moderno apartamento y se dirigió directamente a la cocina, pero se detuvo en seco cuando oyó unas risas procedentes del dormitorio. Sorprendida, se acercó a la puerta.

—La llamábamos Porky Pie cuando éramos niñas —estaba diciendo una voz femenina familiar—. Mamá estaba tan avergonzada de Bella que una vez llegó a decir que era la hija de la asistenta. Era gorda y hablaba con un horrible acento pueblerino. Puede que haya adelgazado desde entonces, pero sigue teniendo la cara mofletuda y un trasero del tamaño de una cosechadora.

Bella se había quedado petrificada. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Rosalie en casa de Mike, y por qué su hermana estaba contando cosas tan horribles sobre ella? ¿Intentaba divertirlo? En un par de ocasiones había oído cómo Rosalie se burlaba cruelmente de otros, pero lo había achacado a la inmadurez propia de una joven, ya que era seis años menor que ella.

—Rosalie —la reprendió Mike en tono indulgente.

—Me llamo Porky Pie y soy un muermo. Sólo sé hablar de recetas, y estoy tan desesperada por gustar a los demás que dejo que todo el mundo me pisotee como si fuera un felpudo —la imitación de su voz hizo que Bella pusiera una mueca de desagrado y su rostro palideciera más aún mientras entraba en la habitación—. ¿Prefieres una ración de mi pastel de chocolate o algo más jugoso, encanto?

—¿Tienes que preguntarlo? Abre estas hermosas piernas...

A Bella le temblaron sus propias piernas y el estómago se le revolvió como un remolino cuando miró a través del amplio suelo de madera pulida sin poder creerse lo que veía. Mike estaba tumbado de espaldas en la cama, completamente desnudo, y tiraba de su hermanastra, igualmente desnuda, para colocarla encima de él. El sedoso cabello rubio caía sobre los esbeltos y bronceados hombros de Rosalie, que se reía con desenfreno al tiempo que adoptaba una postura mucho más íntima y sensual.

—Me encantan tus pequeños pechos... —le dijó con un gemido de placer, llevando sus ávidas manos hacia los montículos que se le ofrecían descaradamente, mientras Rosalie arqueaba la espalda en un movimiento eróticamente provocador.

Bella se había quedado clavada en el sitio, contemplando absolutamente perpleja la escena que se desarrollaba frente a ella.

—No como los míos... —se oyó a sí misma decir. Su voz sonó alta y clara, pero a ella le pareció curiosamente flemática y carente de toda emoción.

Los dos amantes se quedaron paralizados tan repentinamente que en otras circunstancias podría haber resultado hasta cómico. Mike dio un respingo sobre la almohada.

—¡Bella!

—¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis juntos? —preguntó con asco, apretando los puños al tiempo que se obligaba a no desviar la mirada.

Rosalie se apartó de Mike con calma y elegancia y miró a Bella, desafiándola abiertamente con su belleza y sus brillantes ojos claros.

—Meses. No puede saciarse de mí, ni en la cama ni fuera de ella. Siento que hayas tenido que enterarte de esta manera. Pero así es la vida. Es dura para todos nosotros. A mí no me ha hecho ninguna gracia tener que mentir, como si estuviera haciendo algo de lo que avergonzarme.

Mike se puso los pantalones torpemente y le ordenó a Rosalie que se callara. Bella se estremeció ante la intervención de su novio... o mejor dicho, de su ex novio. Al acostarse con su hermana, había hecho trizas el compromiso. Haciendo un esfuerzo supremo por controlarse y no permitir que sus emociones la traicionaran, se dio la vuelta y salió muy rígida del apartamento.

Al principio no podía respirar bien. Se sentía como si la hubieran encerrado en una caja y la hubieran privado del oxígeno. Luchaba contra la necesidad de gritar y llorar. Su mente reproducía una y otra vez lo que había visto y oído. Las palabras e imágenes eran como cuchillos dentados que le roían las entrañas. El dolor era insoportable. Había amado a Mike durante la mitad de su vida adulta. No podía imaginar una vida sin él. Pero tampoco podía soportar que se hubiera acostado con su hermana. No sólo eso, sino que además se hubiera reído con las burlas de Rosalie. ¿Qué había pasado con la fidelidad y la decencia?

¿Y qué había pasado con la aversión que Mike y Rosalie se tenían mutuamente? ¿Con sus comentarios sarcásticos y su hostilidad recíproca? Mike se refería a su hermana como a una princesita mimada, y siempre estaba criticando su actitud despreocupada y sus excesos. Por su parte, Rosalie veía a Mike como a un imbécil pomposo y arrogante.

¿Acaso aquella supuesta animosidad sólo era una tapadera para engañarla?

Cuando conoció a Mike en la universidad, había sido su amiga cuando en realidad había querido ser mucho más. Se había tenido que conformar con quedarse al margen y sonreír como una tonta cuando él salía y se acostaba con chicas más guapas y sofisticadas que ella. Sin embargo, a través de la amistad había acabado ganándose su confianza y su afecto. El amor había florecido cuando él empezó a buscarla para compartir con ella sus esperanzas, éxitos y fracasos.

A fuerza de pasar hambre, Bella había adelgazado dos tallas para satisfacer los requisitos de Mike. Verdaderamente, aquél era el peor momento para apreciar que había cambiado su imagen sólo para parecerle más atractiva al hombre a quien le había entregado su corazón.

Aunque tal vez no hubiera sido más que un vano intento de engañar al destino. Tal vez ellos no estaban hechos para estar juntos ni lo habían estado jamás. Como era lógico, ella no podía rivalizar con su hermana, quien era seis centímetros más alta, rubia y con una figura imponente. Rosalie era una belleza y no tenía que esforzarse lo más mínimo por parecerlo.

Al desear a Mike, se había limitado a conseguirlo sin ni siquiera pedir disculpas. Seguramente había heredado esa filosofía de su madre. Renne había dejado sus humildes orígenes en Irlanda y no había perdido oportunidad para ampliar sus horizontes. Ahora, instalada en París y casada por tercera vez con un magnate noruego, había alcanzado todos sus objetivos en la vida. Bella era su hija mayor y había sido criada por el primer marido de Renne. Rosalie y Riley eran hijos del segundo matrimonio.

—Sólo tenemos esta vida —afirmaba Renne sin dudarlo cuando dejó a su segundo marido por el tercero, mucho más joven, rico y poderoso—. A veces hay que ser egoísta para aprovecharla al máximo. Tienes que ser tú misma antes que nada.

Para Bella aquél era un dogma cruel y extraño, pues a ella la habían obligado siempre a poner por delante los sentimientos y necesidades ajenas. Pero ahora que su propio mundo se derrumbaba a su alrededor, podía ver las ventajas que reportaba el egoísmo. Si vivía en la ciudad y trabajaba en un empleo altamente remunerado pero poco satisfactorio, era solamente por satisfacer las expectativas de Mike. Ahora veía cómo podía volcar su destrozado corazón en algo mucho más positivo.

Con Mike fuera de su vida y un futuro laboral cada vez más negro, al fin era libre para hacer lo que realmente quisiera, se dijo a sí misma con vehemencia. Tenía que encontrarle una salida al optimismo e impedir que el dolor la ahogara. Si dejar a Mike en manos de su hermanastra implicaba la posibilidad de cambiar de vida y retirarse, a la campiña irlandesa, ¿no debería aprovechar la oportunidad? Después de todo, no habría una ocasión mejor para asumir el riesgo. Era joven, soltera, solvente y sana.

Se quedó atónita al encontrarse a Sansón, el chihuahua, junto a la puerta de su apartamento en una pequeña bolsa. A su lado tenía otra bolsa llena de complementos caninos, que incluían Una colección de collares de diamantes falsos, abrigos de diseño y botitas a juego. Pero al hurgar en su contenido, Bella no encontró ni comida, ni cuencos, ni siquiera Una correa. El pequeño animal temblaba en el fondo de la bolsa, mirando fijamente a Bella con sus enormes ojos suplicantes.

Bella ahogó un gemido de exasperación. ¿Cómo podía Juliet abandonar a su perro cuando sabía que ella no podía hacerse cargo de él?

Sansón había sido abandonado, igual que ella, reconoció dolorosamente Bella. Abandonado cuando pasaba de moda y aparecía una perspectiva más prometedora. Ella siempre había querido tener un perro... pero uno normal y grande, no uno que pareciera de juguete. Aunque, ¿Una exigencia semejante no era propia de una fascista? ¿Acaso le había gustado a ella que Rosalie la juzgara mediante los imposibles parámetros de perfección femenina y resaltara sus defectos físicos? Se estremeció de culpa y frustración. No era culpa de Sansón ser tan pequeñajo.

El muro ruinoso y cubierto de hiedra parecía extenderse durante varios kilómetros a lo largo de la carretera, antes de que un letrero en inglés y en gaélico le anunciara a Bella que había llegado a BallyMasen.

El corazón empezó a latirle con rapidez. Lo primero que vio fue la vieja iglesia de piedra. ¿Habría rezado su madre allí de niña? En su esfuerzo por mirar hacia todos lados, redujo la velocidad del coche hasta casi detenerlo. A ambos lados de la amplia calle salpicada de árboles se alineaban unas bonitas casas pintadas de colores cremosos. Era una aldea pequeña y no muy animada, pero definitivamente pintoresca.

Aparcó junto a la casa de McNally, el abogado que se encargaba del testamento de su difunta prima, y agarró su bolso de diseño. Mike se lo había regalado para su cumpleaños.

De repente recordó la foto de Rosalie y Mike que habían publicado en un periódico sensacionalista dos semanas antes. Al instante sintió náuseas. Mike siempre había sido una persona ambiciosa que cuidaba mucho su imagen pública. Ávido por convertirse en socio de la empresa para la que trabajaba, le había dicho a Bella que las apariencias eran cruciales cuando se trataba de impresionar a los superiores. Gracias a su indiscutible belleza y su pertenencia a la clase alta, Rosalie era sin duda un atractivo mucho mayor en los eventos sociales.

Bella expulsó una temblorosa exhalación. Sólo habían pasado siete semanas desde que rompieron, y el dolor aún era demasiado crudo y reciente. Pero se dijo a sí misma que lo superaría sin ceder un solo palmo a la amargura o los celos.

Eugene McNally, el corpulento abogado de mediana edad y rostro colorado, le dio las llaves de la finca de Kathleen Gallagher, aunque no parecía muy contento de hacerlo. Su decepción había sido evidente cuando Bella declaró que no tenía el menor interés en oír ni discutir la suculenta oferta que acababan de hacer por la propiedad. Sin embargo, aunque ya había recibido abundantes detalles por correo, Bella tuvo que escuchar pacientemente el discurso del señor McNally sobre las deudas que había dejado su difunta prima.

—Esta herencia no va a hacerla rica —le advirtió—. Incluso puede que le cueste dinero. No es fácil obtener beneficios con los caballos.

—Lo sé —dijo Bella, preguntándose si aquel abogado la vería como una joven ingenua y estúpida.

Era comprensible que haber cambiado de idea en el último minuto sobre la venta de la propiedad no fuera del agrado del señor McNally ni del comprador. Pero se había deshecho en disculpas por teléfono cuando un giro inesperado en su vida le había hecho replantearse su futuro. El comprador cuya oferta había rechazado era una empresa llamada Masen Enterprises. Obviamente se trataba de Una empresa local, pensó Bella amargamente, y pisotear los negocios locales no era la mejor manera de hacer amigos.

Con todo, y a pesar de que su traslado a Irlanda era una jugada indiscutiblemente arriesgada por su parte, estaba convencida de que sus más allegados se equivocaban al considerar que estaba cometiendo el mayor error de su vida.

—¿Con esto pretendes castigarme y hacer que me sienta mal? —la había acusado Mike al enterarse, lleno de resentimiento.

—Parece que te has vuelto loca de repente —había murmurado preocupadamente su padrastro—. ¡Te estás comportando como una adolescente con la cabeza llena de pájaros!

—Sería más emocionante que te metieras en un convento que confinarte en ese pueblo de palurdos en el fin del mundo —le había advertido su madre, exasperada—.Yo me moría de ganas por salir de allí. No lo vas a soportar. ¡Estarás de vuelta en Londres en menos de seis meses!

Pero Bella no lo veía de la misma manera. Sentía que estaba haciendo lo correcto. De hecho, se sentía diferente, aunque no podía explicarse por qué. Pero apreciaba enormemente que por una vez pudiera tener el pleno control sobre su destino. Eso le otorgaba una maravillosa sensación de libertad. Estaba impaciente por dirigir su propio negocio, y confiaba en el trabajo duro para salir adelante.

Salió muy lentamente de BallyMasen. El mismo muro que la había recibido volvía a extenderse ante ella. Bella sintió un nudo de expectación en el estómago. La servicial secretaria de Eugene McNally le había dado instrucciones precisas para llegar a la propiedad: tenía que seguir un kilómetro una vez cruzado el puente y torcer a la izquierda en el camino que aparecía tras un castaño.

El camino era desigual y sinuoso, y los setos que lo flanqueaban eran tan altos y densos que no se veía nada a ambos lados. Las blancas umbelas de las zanahorias silvestres que creían en los márgenes se mecían suavemente por la brisa ligera. No podía esperar gran cosa, se recordó Bella. Era muy importante ser realista y no albergar fantasías absurdas.

El camino se desplegaba en Una extensión de hormigón rodeada por cobertizos y establos, construidos con los materiales más variopintos y no precisamente pintorescos. Aquel lugar prometía trabajo y dedicación exclusiva, pero Bella no se amedrentó. Tenía un poco de dinero y un par de manos que invertir.

Giró en la esquina siguiente y el corazón casi se le salió del pecho. En medio de una espléndida arboleda se levantaba una casita blanca con un techo de paja tan empinado que parecía un sombrero de bruja. Las ventanas con parteluces y la puerta de madera corroída apenas destacaban por la desgastada pintura roja.

Completamente atónita por el aspecto excéntrico y anacrónico de aquella casa, así como por su supuesta edad, Bella parpadeó un par de veces, frenó en seco y salió del coche a explorar.

La llave se introdujo en la cerradura con facilidad. Una buena señal, pensó Bella, temblando por la emoción. Al entrar la recibió el sugerente olor a flores y cera de abejas. Un pequeño fuego ardía en una gran chimenea ennegrecida, que aún disponía de todos los accesorios metálicos que una vez habían servido como instrumentos de cocina. El resplandor de las llamas iluminaba la negra pátina de una mesa central, sobre la que había un florero de cristal mellado con rosas y espigas violetas.

Había dos puertas, la primera de las cuales daba a una pequeña habitación dominada por una cama con un alto cabecero de latón y un gran armario Victoriano. La otra puerta conducía a una extensión más moderna de la casa: Una cocina que albergaba un fogón Aga y un escritorio bastante desordenado en un rincón, y cuyas paredes estaban empapeladas con escarapelas hechas jirones y fotos descoloridas de carreras de caballos. Un corto pasillo acababa en otro dormitorio.

Rezando porque la puerta final fuera la de un cuarto de baño con las correspondientes comodidades, Bella giró el pomo.

—¡Fuera! ¡Está ocupado, Alice! —gritó una voz masculina al otro lado.

Casi en el mismo instante, Bella oyó que se abría otra puerta y Una joven que gritaba:

—Jasper... hay un coche fuera. Olvídate del baño. ¡Si es esa Swan la que ha llegado, no querrá encontrarse a un desconocido en su bañera!

Una adolescente alta y extremadamente delgada, con pantalones de montar y brillantes ojos verdes, vio a Bella y se llevó una mano a la boca. Su pelo negro y puntiagudo le daba un aspecto de duende, pero era una chica extraordinariamente guapa.

Se oyeron los chapoteos de un cuerpo saliendo precipitadamente de una bañera.

—¿Cómo sabes que no le gustará? Tengo un don con las mujeres —dijo Jasper—. Puede que hasta se alegre de encontrarme aquí...

—No podré darle una opinión sincera hasta que no lo haya visto —murmuró Bella.

Un silencio se hizo en la estancia, y entonces la cabeza de un gigante rubio de ojos azules se asomó por la puerta para mirarla.

A pesar de la irritación que le producía encontrar su propiedad invadida por desconocidos, a Bella no la sorprendió la seguridad que tenía Jasper en sí mismo con las mujeres. A sus veintipocos años y con una sonrisa letal, era realmente atractivo.

—Demonios... ¡Lo siento! —gimió, y cerró la puerta con rapidez.

—Soy Alice Donnelly... su moza de cuadra a tiempo parcial —se presentó la joven, alzando el mentón con orgullo.

—No sabía que alguien más tuviera las llaves de este lugar —comentó Bella con cautela. Alice se puso colorada.

—Jasper es como el socio extraoficial de Kathleen y siempre se ha sentido aquí como en casa.

—¡Sólo que ahora hay una nueva propietaria! —exclamó Jasper desde detrás de la puerta, la cual había vuelto a abrir ligeramente.

—Supongo que debo daros las gracias por limpiar el polvo y encender el fuego —dijo Bella.

Fue hacia la cocina y llenó la tetera para ponerla a hervir. Estaba muy cansada y muerta de hambre, y tenía que sacar a Sansón del coche. Después de haberse levantado al amanecer el día anterior, había conducido desde Londres a Gales, donde embarcó en el ferry. Una vez en suelo irlandés, se había alojado en una pensión y esa misma mañana había cruzado la isla hasta la costa atlántica en un viaje largo y agotador.

—No. ¿Por qué iba a tener que hacer yo eso? —preguntó Alice, en un tono que sugería lo extrañas que le resultaban las tareas domésticas.

—Bueno, es obvio que alguien lo ha hecho.

—Pero yo no sabía con seguridad cuándo vendría usted...

—¡Santo Dios! —exclamó Bella, perdiendo el interés en aquel pequeño misterio cuando miró por la ventana. Una enorme mansión se levantaba en la colina que se elevaba junto a su nuevo hogar. Recortada contra el cielo gris, la casa era un perfecto ejemplo de arquitectura georgiana, y su emplazamiento era ciertamente espectacular—. ¿Qué es eso?

—Masen Court.

Bella se puso tensa al oírlo.

—¿Guarda alguna relación con una empresa llamada Masen Enterprises?

—Bastante —recalcó Alice—. Con Edward Masen de su parte no tiene por qué preocuparse de nosotros. No queremos que se vaya. Estamos con usted, y nos parece genial que quiera sacar adelante este sitio.

—Me alegra oírlo —murmuró Bella, ahogando un bostezo mientras iba al coche a buscar a Sansón y las provisiones que había comprado de camino.

¿Querría ese Edward Masen que se marchara?, se preguntó con una mueca de desagrado. Ya había intentado echarla de allí con una lucrativa oferta. Pero no conseguiría nada a menos que ella accediera. Entonces, ¿por qué las palabras de una la hacían sentirse amenazada?

Sansón echó a correr en cuanto lo sacó de la bolsa y saludó a Alice con un débil ladrido, pero reservó su mayor entusiasmo para la comida y el agua que Bella le sirvió.

—Nunca había visto un perro tan pequeño —comentó Alice con voz ahogada—. ¿Seguro que es un perro o es una rata? Será mejor que tenga cuidado con él en las cuadras. Los caballos pueden dar mucho miedo.

—Sansón se acostumbrará a este sitio. Puede que sea pequeño, pero tiene un corazón de león —declaró Bella, decidida a fortalecer la imagen del chihuahua.

Alice frunció el ceño, nada impresionada en absoluto.

—No lo deje suelto por ahí. Los sabuesos de Masen Court se lo tragarían de un solo bocado.

Jasper salió del baño, vestido con ropas de montar. El pelo rubio y húmedo quedaba a escasos centímetros del techo, y sus ojos azules reflejaban una expresión de inquietud.

—Señorita Swan, soy Jasper Gibson —dijo, extendiendo la mano.

—Bella, por favor —lo corrigió ella automáticamente.

Jasper dejó un juego de llaves en la mesa.

—No habría usado el baño de haber sabido que llegaría usted hoy. Aquí le dejo las llaves.

—¡No puedes rendirte así ante ella! —le espetó Alice con furiosa vehemencia—. Como si este lugar no significara nada para ti y no te importe perder una fortuna. Kathleen nunca tuvo intención de que esto pasara...

—No te metas en esto, Alice —la cortó Jasper, claramente avergonzado—. Bella acaba de llegar, y estoy seguro de que prefiere tomar posesión de su nuevo hogar sin visitas indeseadas. Iré a encerrar a los caballos para esta noche, ¿de acuerdo?

Sin saber lo que decir ni lo que hacer, Bella salió al patio con Alice y el rubio. Como la prima de su madre había muerto cuatro meses antes, no se le había ocurrido que pudiera haber animales en la finca. Al menos, no había aparecido ninguno en la lista de bienes. ¿Y cuál sería exactamente el papel que desempañaba un «socio extraoficial»? Al recibir una agresiva mirada de desconfianza por parte de la acalorada joven, Bella reprimió un gemido. Empezaba a sospechar que su herencia irlandesa no iba a ser tan sencilla como había imaginado.

En la parte de atrás de la casa había un granero nuevo y una fila de establos vanguardistas. El asombrado escrutinio de Bella se desvió de la explanada de arena con obstáculos hacia lo que parecía la entrada a un ruedo cubierto.

—Kathleen y Jasper se repartieron los gastos de la construcción. Él construyó los establos con sus propias manos. Le llevó tres años, y trabajaba de sol a sol para poder pagar su parte. Los caballos son suyos. Compró los potros y los entrenó para venderlos a los cuatro años —soltó la información con dureza—. Pero no tiene nada más, ya que todo lo invirtió aquí. Ni siquiera tiene derecho a recibir una indemnización.

Bella tomó aire y lo expulsó lentamente.

—Hablaré con Jasper —respondió con tranquilidad—. Dame tiempo para instalarme. Alice le clavó una mirada intensa.

—Sólo quiero que sea justa y haga lo correcto. Kathleen estaba muy orgullosa de él, y Jasper fue quien se ocupó de todo cuando ella cayó enferma.

Incómoda, Bella asintió y se dirigió hacia las cuadras para evitar más discusiones. Allí, Jasper le presentó alegremente a los tres animales, lo que la ayudó a aliviar su inquietud. Había dos castrados marrones y un enorme semental negro. Al ver a Bella, soltó un relincho nervioso y se puso a hacer cabriolas en su cuadra.

—Tenga cuidado con Pluto. Puede ser un verdadero demonio —le advirtió Jasper—. No intente agarrarlo.

—Es un animal magnífico —admitió Bella, impresionada por la imponente presencia de Pluto.

—Es con el que espero hacer mi fortuna —le confesó Jasper con una sonrisa que iluminó su rostro—. No le haga caso a Alice. Tiene buena intención, pero es demasiado joven para entender nada... Este lugar le pertenece a usted, y ésa fue siempre la voluntad de Kathleen —añadió en tono triste.

—Yo ni siquiera sabía nada de la existencia de Kathleen. Ojalá nos hubiéramos conocido —se lamentó Bella con una mueca—. No lo digo sólo porque creo que sea lo debido. Desde que Kathleen Gallagher me incluyera en su testamento y yo tuviese que preguntarle a mi madre quién era, he deseado saber más sobre ella y esa rama desconocida de mi familia.

—Permítame que le diga que a veces es una bendición no saber nada de la familia —opinó Jasper, sorprendiéndola con la profundidad del comentario. Aquel joven escondía más de lo que sugerían su cándida expresión y fácil sonrisa.

Un par de horas más tarde, con Sansón pegado a sus talones, Bella, dio una vuelta por los terrenos que le pertenecían según el plano de propiedad. Una ola de felicidad y entusiasmo había invadido temporalmente su cansancio. Allí, en aquella tierra fértil y productiva, levantaría un negocio viable y próspero que le permitía disfrutar de su nueva vida. No importaba que hubiese que cambiar el vallado o que las dependencias que no había construido Jasper necesitaran reformas urgentemente. De momento tenía dinero en el banco para ocuparse de todo. La verde y ondulante campiña salpicada por grupos de majestuosos árboles era realmente hermosa, y eso era mucho más importante para Bella.

El olor del mar flotaba en el aire cuando siguió un sendero abrupto y serpenteante que la llevó hasta la costa. Una franja de reluciente arena blanca desaparecía en la distancia, y por el horizonte el sol empezaba a ocultarse en una impresionante gama de violetas y carmesíes. El murmullo de las olas del Atlántico rodeó a Bella en el silencio y la soledad y dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios. Al día siguiente se ocuparía de solucionar cualquier problema, pero aquella noche era sólo para celebrar que era la dueña de un lugar maravilloso y que aquél era el comienzo de Una nueva vida de independencia y libertad como nunca antes había conocido.

De vuelta en la casa, sacó de su equipaje sólo lo imprescindible y cenó un poco de sopa y pan. Pensó en lo cómodo que era no tener que ceñirse a una dieta estricta ni en sentir la acuciante necesidad de retirarse con hambre de la mesa.

Y también tenía sus ventajas no tener a un hombre cerca, se dijo a sí misma con animada determinación mientras entraba en el dormitorio. No le importaba en absoluto haber ganado peso desde la ruptura con Mike. Se puso una camisola con estampados de flores y unos shorts a juego y se metió en la cama con un suspiro de agradecimiento y satisfacción. Era delicioso estar bajo las sábanas con el estómago lleno.

Ya había amanecido cuando se despertó con un sobresalto. En alguna parte sonaban un ruido metálico y unos fuertes ladridos. El miedo la puso en tensión. Se levantó de la cama y corrió hacia la cocina. El horror le atenazó la garganta cuando vio la puerta del establo de Pluto balanceándose sobre sus goznes, mecida por la brisa. ¿Cómo demonios había salido el caballo?

Abrió la puerta trasera y se puso las botas de agua que había calzado la tarde anterior, mientras paseaba por sus dominios. Al girar en la esquina de la casa, vio a Pluto saltando sobre el seto que delimitaba su propiedad con la de Masen Court. Masculló Una palabrota y echó a correr tras el animal.

**No podéis decir que sea corto eee! Bueno espero que ya conozcáis un poco mejor a la protagonista.**

**Espero que os este gustando y me alegraría mucho que me dejéis un review!**

**Un poquito de pasión esmeralda para TODS! **

**xOxO!**


	3. Encuentros

**Bueno, como ya sabéis, ni la historia ni los personajes son míos. Espero que os guste y disfrutéis de este capitulo tanto como lo hice yo!**

Al despuntar el alba, Masen Court estaba envuelta en la niebla que subía del mar y que ocultaba parcialmente la elegancia clásica de la mansión, así como disimulaba en gran parte el aspecto ruinoso que le habían infligido las décadas de desatención y abandono.

A medida que el sol se abría paso entre la bruma, Edward descendió con el helicóptero hasta la pista de aterrizaje situada en el lado norte de la casa señorial.

Irlanda suponía un fuerte contraste para quien acabara de estar bajo el sol del Caribe. Nada más bajarse del helicóptero, Tania, su amante actual, se estremeció de frío y anunció que se estaba congelando, pero Edward hizo caso omiso del comentario. Ya le había advertido a Tania que acompañarlo al remoto condado de Kerry exigía una cierta resistencia física, una carencia total de lujo y nada de tiendas exclusivas. En aquella tierra Edward siempre se permitía relajarse, sabedor de que la gente de allí respetaba su intimidad. Los paparazzi que habían descubierto finalmente su ascendencia irlandesa no recibirían de los aldeanos ningún tipo de ayuda ni de indicaciones para encontrarlo.

El desayuno fue servido en el dormitorio principal por un miembro del personal que Edward había enviado la semana anterior para que tuviesen la casa lista. Descalzo y con la camisa abierta, se acomodó con su café en el sofá que había junto a la ventana y se deleitó con la verde vista que se extendía hasta las rocas escarpadas y las dunas de la bahía donde tantas veces había jugado de niño.

En la casa de su padre en Italia había estado constantemente vigilado por las niñeras y guardaespaldas. Por miedo al violento temperamento de Carlisle, el personal había restringido las libertades y los juegos de Edward en un intento por evitarle el más ligero de los rasguños. Sólo en Masen Court había tenido oportunidad de ensuciarse en el barro, de pescar entre las rocas y de levantar diques en los riachuelos. Con su madre ajena a lo que estuviera haciendo, Edward había corrido libre y salvajemente por la playa que se extendía al pie de la colina.

—Esto es sublime... —dijo Tania empleando su palabra favorita, la que usaba para referirse a todo, desde una buena comida hasta un encuentro de sexo apasionado o un perfume caro.

Edward se había olvidado de su presencia. Tania apenas tenía conversación, por lo que dejar de prestarle atención no suponía la menor dificultad. Previamente había decidido que esa habilidad para rivalizar con el empapelado de las paredes era un punto a favor de Tania. Estaba tendida sobre la cama, con su pelo rubio esparciéndose como una cortina ondulante sobre el hombro. Como correspondía a una modelo reconocida en el mundo entero por su belleza, su aspecto era tan inhumanamente perfecto como el de un anuncio, siempre buscando que sus poses tuvieran el máximo efecto posible. Su impecable figura lucía un conjunto de lencería de seda oscura, y unos pezones astutamente humedecidos destacaban contra el tejido para ser admirados como merecían. Rebosante de seguridad en sus múltiples atractivos, estiró lánguidamente sus larguísimas piernas en un movimiento eróticamente calculado. Pero Edward no era fotógrafo y le gustaba el sexo sin tanta coreografía. En aquel momento no sintió nada y supo que, una vez más, se había dejado vencer por el aburrimiento y la apatía.

En cualquier caso, los azules ojos de Tania estaban fijos en el objeto de su deseo femenino. Esbozó una sonrisa propia de Helena de Troya que iluminó la exquisita simetría de su rostro, y Edward la observó pensando que ningún hombre, ni mujer, podría aspirar jamás a una exhibición semejante de amor propio. Tania cambió ligeramente de postura y se pasó una mano por la esbelta curva del muslo. Parecía a punto de alcanzar el éxtasis, embelesada con su propia imagen en el espejo del siglo XVIII de la pared opuesta.

De repente, un ruido procedente del exterior hizo que Edward desviara la atención hacia la ventana. Un caballo galopaba a vertiginosa velocidad a través del campo que se extendía más allá del césped. Edward lo observó con interés. Era un gran aficionado a los caballos, y poseía unas cuadras mundialmente famosas en Kildare.

Se levantó para una mejor vista y entonces percibió un atisbo de color tras el seto que delimitaba el campo. Rápidamente agarró los prismáticos de la mesa.

Una mujer intentaba abrirse camino a través del seto. Iba vestida con un atuendo de lo más extraño: una camisola y unos shorts con flores rosas, que a todas luces parecía un pijama y unas... ¿botas de agua verdes? Edward arqueó una de sus aristocráticas cejas negras. Un rayo de luz se reflejó en los cabellos de la mujer, castaño con unos reflejos tan rojos como el vino contra su pálida piel. ¿Podría ser la mujer de Londres tan dura e inflexible que se había negado a vender la propiedad Gallagher para devolverla a la hacienda de Masen Court? ¿La mujer que quería retirarse al campo y llevar una vida idílicamente sencilla? Edward no pudo evitar una sonrisa al pensar en eso. Otra soñadora más que acabaría mordiendo el polvo...

—Si la montaña no viene a Mahoma... —dijo Tania en tono sensual, pasando las manos por debajo de la camisa de Edward para recorrerle su musculosa espalda.

Edward apretó los dientes y se movió para apartarla. No estaba de humor. Después de una semana en el yate en el que Tania había aprovechado hasta la última oportunidad para pasearse desnuda delante de la tripulación, la modelo había perdido todo su misterio y atractivo para él. La había traído consigo para pasar el rato en el avión, tal vez con un poco de remordimiento por su parte ahora que el deseo se había esfumado. ¿Por qué se aburría tan fácilmente? ¿Por qué la búsqueda era más emocionante que la recompensa? Aunque si era sincero consigo mismo, ¿cuándo había tenido que emplear sus tácticas de seducción y persuasión para conseguir a una mujer?

Entornó la mirada y observó con atención a la mujer que corría por el campo. Sus pechos firmes y redondeados se balanceaban con descarado desenfreno. El semental surcaba como un gran pájaro negro la ondulante extensión de césped, seguido con evidente dificultad por la castaña. Tenía un trasero voluptuoso en forma de corazón. Edward tuvo que admitir que le despertaba el interés, con aquella camisola ceñida a un cuerpo de tentadoras curvas que se asemejaba a un reloj de arena. Tanta opulencia femenina en un solo cuerpo era algo indiscutiblemente sexy. Sin pretenderlo, aquella mujer había logrado el efecto que Tania había intentado en vano conseguir. Su libido adormecida se despertó con un arranque de entusiasmo sexual que lo sobresaltó.

—¡Hay una gorda corriendo por tu jardín! —exclamó Tania con absoluta perplejidad.

¿Gorda? Edward se habría echado a reír de no ser porque en aquel momento se dio cuenta de que el semental estaba muerto de miedo. En semejante estado de pánico, el caballo era tan peligroso para sí mismo como para la alocada mujer que lo perseguía. Sin dudarlo un instante, Edward corrió hacia las escaleras.

—Tranquilo, Pluto... Eres un caballo muy bueno... muy bueno —Bella se esforzaba por hablar en tono tranquilo y reconfortante, pero apenas le quedaba aliento en los pulmones y sólo le salía un hilo de voz acompañada de agónicos resuellos.

Mostrando sus blancos dientes, Pluto giró bruscamente como un toro mecánico y se lanzó al galope hacia ella. Bella se quedó petrificada. Por el rabillo del ojo advirtió un movimiento repentino, pero ésa fue la única advertencia que tuvo antes de que algo la levantara por los aires y la hiciera darse de bruces contra la tierra mojada, quedando sus costillas momentáneamente aplastadas bajo un cuerpo masculino y enérgico. El estruendo de los cascos pasando escalofriantemente cerca de sus orejas la hizo darse cuenta de que había estado a punto de ser arrollada y pisoteada.

—No se mueva —rugió una voz masculina con acento extranjero. El hombre se levantó y le quitó el cabestro de Pluto de la mano.

Bella se dio la vuelta y vio cómo el hombre se acercaba al caballo, que resoplaba y se agitaba con inquietud. Era muy alto y se movía con una elegancia y seguridad pasmosas. Tenía el pelo negro y muy corto, y sus pies descalzos se hundían en la hierba mojada. Su camisa azul ondeaba hacia atrás por la brisa matinal, revelando un torso esculpido en fibra y músculo y ligeramente cubierto de vello oscuro, y unos vaqueros desgastados se ceñían a sus esbeltas caderas y poderosos muslos.

Bella se reprendió a sí misma por aquel escrutinio tan fuera de lugar al que lo estaba sometiendo y entonces se percató de que le estaba hablando suavemente a Pluto. Aquel hombre sabía cómo tratar a los caballos, de eso no cabía duda. El gigantesco semental temblaba nerviosamente, y el hombre, sin dejar de hablarle con calma y serenidad, alargó las manos y le pasó lenta y hábilmente el cabestro por la cabeza. Bella contempló en silencio cómo el animal se tranquilizaba bajo una autoridad mucho más firme de la que ella se hubiera atrevido jamás a intentar.

Hasta ese momento, sólo había llegado a ver el perfil de su rescatador, pero entonces lo vio cara a cara. Sus ojos marrones se abrieron como platos y el corazón le dio un vuelco. Aquel hombre era arrebatadoramente atractivo, y por un segundo Bella pensó que había algo familiar en su sorprendente aspecto.

Frunció el ceño y desechó esa idea, pero no apartó la mirada de él y siguió empapándose de la imponente vista con una avidez visual desconocida para ella. Tenía los pómulos recios y marcados, unos ojos dorados separados por una nariz recta y fuerte y una mandíbula robusta y agresiva.

—Gracias —dijo Bella con voz temblorosa.

—Así que es usted la mujer que está pensando en retirarse a vivir al campo y cultivar verduras en mi puerta —dijo él con voz profunda y ronca—. Soy Edward Masen.

—Bella Swan —se presentó ella, y fue al ver su mirada de burlona curiosidad cuando finalmente cayó en la cuenta de que iba en pijama, que no era precisamente la prenda que más favoreciera a su rolliza figura. Sintió que las mejillas le ardían de vergüenza y se enfureció consigo misma por tener que ruborizarse. Después de todo, un biquini habría mostrado mucha más carne—. Siento lo ocurrido. No sé cómo Pluto consiguió escapar de...

—Si su caballo hubiera llegado a la carretera, podría haber muerto —la interrumpió él tranquilamente.

A Bella le pareció una falta de sensibilidad y cortesía afirmar una obviedad semejante. Se puso rígida a la defensiva y reprimió el impulso de decirle que Pluto no era suyo. Técnicamente el animal estaba a su cargo, pero no era su responsabilidad.

—Pero por suerte no ha llegado tan lejos —replicó con dureza, intentando no preguntarse hasta dónde habría llegado Pluto galopando por la carretera hasta que lo atropellaran.

Un hombre mayor y de rostro curtido con un traje oscuro se acercó corriendo a ellos y se hizo cargo del caballo.

—Tolly se encargará de devolverle a Pluto en un furgón.

Bella se mordió el labio. Se sentía como una colegiala a la que estuvieran reprendiendo por su comportamiento imprudente. Le habría gustado atrapar a Pluto ella misma y haberlo conducido a la cuadra. Pero había demasiadas cuestiones que aclarar, y era demasiado sensata como para considerar siquiera el riesgo de enfrentarse a un caballo tan grande y fuerte.

—Siento haberlo molestado.

—Tranquilícese... Al menos he tenido la oportunidad de ver un pijama realmente precioso —murmuró Edward en tono suave.

Su intensa mirada recorrió con desvergonzado interés la abultada protuberancia de aquellos jugosos pechos, antes de dirigirse a la suculenta promesa de sus labios carnosos y rosados. De no haber sido por Tania, habría invitado a su nueva vecina a compartir el desayuno con él en la cama. Pero sabía que, en lo que concernía a Bella Swan, tenía que ocuparse de los negocios antes que nada. Él jamás permitía que nada lo apartara de su objetivo. Y ella iba a pasarlo muy mal si seguía interponiéndose en su camino.

Bella no se esperaba un comentario semejante, que sin duda interpretó por una broma sarcástica a juzgar por la mirada furiosa que le echó.

—Muy divertido. ¡No quiero hacerle perder más tiempo!

Atónito por aquella respuesta tan poco apropiada a un comentario insinuante, Edward frunció el ceño cuando Tania eligió aquel momento inoportuno para salir de la casa.

—El paisaje es sublime —dijo con un suspiro, invadiendo el espacio de Edward.

La rubia era tan escultural y hermosa que Bella no pudo menos que ahogar un gemido, y sólo apartó la mirada cuando se dio cuenta de que iba virtualmente desnuda bajo el chal de seda con el que no llegaba a cubrirse por entero. También se sintió incómoda al ver la mano posesiva que la rubia ponía en el brazo de Edward. ¿Sería culpable de haberse comido con los ojos a un hombre casado?

—Señorita Swan... —la llamó una voz masculina. Bella se volvió y vio al hombre mayor y canoso, que acababa de darle las riendas de Pluto a un joven vestido con ropas de faena—. Soy Joseph Tolly. Hace cuarenta años nuestras familias eran vecinas. Se parece usted mucho a su madre.

Una amplia sonrisa de sorpresa y satisfacción barrió momentáneamente la incomodidad de Bella.

—¿En serio? Dios mío, sin duda debió de conocerla. Me encantaría que me contara lo que recuerda de aquellos días.

—Será un placer recibirla esta tarde —le ofreció el hombre calurosamente.

—El placer será mío. ¿Dónde vive?

Edward no estaba acostumbrado a que lo ignoraran, por lo que presenció con una mezcla de irritación y regocijo el intercambio de buenos modales y cortesía entre su mayordomo y su nueva vecina. Tania se balanceaba hacia delante y atrás, como una niña amenazando con montar una pataleta. Nadie estaba demostrando el menor interés en ella, y la atención era el oxígeno de su existencia. Con aquel ejemplo ante sus ojos, Edward no tuvo más remedio que admitir que la capacidad para entablar un diálogo amistoso fueran cuales fueran las circunstancias era un rasgo inimitablemente irlandés. Incluso se permitió una sonrisa benévola ante semejante muestra de sentimentalismo entre dos desconocidos. Habiendo rechazado su generosa oferta para comprar la finca, su sensual vecina estaba a punto de pagar un precio mucho más alto por aquel imperdonable desafío, y no sería de un modo tan civilizado como ahora. Cuando era necesario, Edward estaba dispuesto a jugar cuanto hiciera falta, y no se detenía hasta conseguir el triunfo.

Al encontrarte con la mirada oscura y pensativa de Edward, Bella sintió un escalofrío. Pero un segundo más tarde recordó que seguía en el jardín de su fabulosa mansión georgiana, y entonces quiso que se la tragara la tierra. ¿Cómo podía haber olvidado que estaba paseándose al aire libre en pijama? No era extraño que Edward Masen la estuviera mirando como si se hubiese escapado del zoológico.

—Discúlpeme... —murmuró, y giró sobre sus talones para alejarse con la espalda muy rígida colina abajo.

Las rosas enormes y chillonas que llevaba estampadas en el trasero eran como un punzante recordatorio de su propio tormento. ¡Aquel hombre arrogante y despreciable se había reído de ella!

Pero tenía que reconocer, por mucho que la incomodara, que el modo en que se había ruborizado y cómo lo había devorado con la mirada no se le había podido pasar por alto. Cualquier hombre con ese atractivo tenía que ser consciente del efecto que provocaba en las mujeres. ¿Qué demonios le había pasado?, se preguntó encogiéndose de vergüenza.

Como si su reacción no fuera ya lo bastante humillante, el comentario mordaz sobre las verduras había sido un golpe muy duro. ¿Qué tenía de malo querer cultivar verduras? Parecía que el señor McNally, el abogado, había repetido todo lo que ella le había dicho... pero ¿por qué no iba a hacerlo? Ella no le había pedido que mantuviera en secreto sus aspiraciones agrícolas. Entonces, ¿desde cuándo se había vuelto tan sensible?

Después de darse una ducha rápida y de tomar un desayuno aún más rápido, empezó a planificar con todo detalle el renacimiento de aquella tierra. El primer paso sería elegir un nombre para el negocio y colocar un letrero en la carretera. Sumida en sus pensamientos, acariciaba las suaves orejas de Sansón hasta que el perro suspiró de satisfacción. Tendría que realizar algunas investigaciones para averiguar cuáles eran las demandas locales y estudiar la competencia. También necesitaba ocuparse de las reformas, y tenía que hablar con Jasper para que le explicara en qué consistía exactamente su asociación extraoficial con Kathleen. Sería indispensable contar con la ayuda de alguien si quería montar un negocio próspero.

Jasper Whitlok llegó al patio justo cuando estaban sacando a Pluto del camión procedente de Masen Court.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —exclamó nada más bajarse del coche—. ¿Cómo ha escapado Pluto de la cuadra?

—La puerta está destrozada. Creo que Pluto la abrió de una coz y se escapó, pero no me explico por qué.

—Quizá se asustó al oír el helicóptero de Masen —dijo Jasper. Pasó las manos sobre el semental en busca de alguna herida y soltó un suspiro de alivio al comprobar que estaba ileso—. Lo siento mucho —se disculpó mientras metía al caballo en otra cuadra—. Cambiaré el cerrojo de inmediato. Supongo que habrá sido una pesadilla intentar atraparlo.

—Fue Edward Masen quien lo atrapó —admitió Bella con reparo.

Jasper se echó a reír.

—Ese hombre sí que tiene un toque mágico con las mujeres y los caballos. Según he oído puede lograr que hagan cualquier cosa por él.

A Bella le brillaron los ojos, y estuvo tentada de comentar con ironía por qué Edward Masen parecía tener tan buena opinión de sí mismo.

—¿Está casado?

—¿Me lo pregunta en serio? Tengo entendido que su última amante es una modelo muy famosa.

Recordando a la mujer a la que había visto, Bella pensó que tendría que habérselo imaginado. Invitó a Jasper a tomar el té una vez que hubiera acabado sus labores en el patio.

—Uno de los granjeros locales ha estado cuidando a los animales de Kathleen por usted —la informó él mientras se lavaba las manos en el fregadero de la cocina. Parecía sentirse como en su propia casa—. Tendrá que decidir qué hacer con ellos.

—¿Animales?

—Kathleen tenía debilidad por los animales perdidos. Hay una vieja yegua llamada Bola de Nieve que aún puede montarse. También hay un cerdo... oh, sí, y gallinas. Naturalmente, ninguno de esos animales tiene pedigrí. Los saqué de aquí antes de que Eugene McNally hiciera el inventario, porque sin duda se hubiera librado de ellos. Ahora le toca a usted tomar la decisión.

Bella ya estaba sonriendo ante la perspectiva de tener una familia de animales que le ofrecerían un vínculo vital con esa prima desconocida a la que tenía agradecer la herencia.

—Si tuvieron un hogar con Kathleen, lo tendrán también conmigo —declaró.

El rostro bronceado de Jasper se iluminó con una sonrisa cálida y atractiva.

—Muy bien —dijo ella. Respiró hondo y rodeó la taza de té con ambas manos—. Estás usando estas caballerizas...

—Esperaba que pudiéramos llegar a un acuerdo —admitió Jasper.

—Me gustaría que fuera posible —le dijo Bella sinceramente—. Pero necesitaré ganarme la vida de alguna manera, y no sé si conseguiría muchos ingresos con tus caballos ocupando tanto espacio...

—Puedo empezar a reparar las viejas caballerizas y trasladar allí a los caballos castrados. En eso consistía la segunda fase del plan de expansión de Kathleen. Las cuadras nuevas eran fundamentales para atraer a los propietarios que querían lo mejor para sus monturas.

Era muy fácil hablar con Jasper. Era un joven honesto y decidido, y no tenía el menor inconveniente en hablar de los planes originales de Kathleen. Tras haber abandonado el negocio de la escuela de equitación, debido a los altos costes de mantenimiento y seguros y a que sólo resultaba rentable en la temporada turística, Kathleen había albergado la esperanza de levantar unas cuadras que atrajeran a nuevos clientes y aumentaran sus ingresos.

—Debía de tener ahorros o algo así, porque se gastó una buena fortuna —le explicó Jasper—. Compró esa camioneta nueva, y el furgón para transportar caballos llegó sólo una semana antes de que sufriera su primer ataque al corazón —su buen humor se apagó un poco al recordar—. Tenía sesenta y tres años y parecía gozar de muy buena salud. Estaba esperando una operación quirúrgica cuando murió.

Bella vio cómo Jasper tragaba saliva y supo que el joven le había tenido mucho cariño a la anciana mujer. Era muy amable y atento. A Bella le recordó a un oso grande, rubio y bonachón.

—Debería acompañarme mañana a las carreras. Es el último evento de la temporada —le dijo Jasper con renovado entusiasmo—. Yo montaré a Tailwind. Puedo presentarle a algunas personas. La gente tiene que saber que está dispuesta a hacer negocios.

—Me encantaría —aceptó Bella.

Entonces fue consciente de la mirada apreciativa que estaba recibiendo y miró hacia otro lado intentando no sonreír. Era halagador que el joven la encontrara atractiva, pero sospechaba que Jasper Whitlok se lanzaría sin dudarlo si ella le daba pie, y eso acabaría con cualquier posibilidad de mantener una buena relación profesional. A menos que estuviera malinterpretando al chico, una aventura con él sería rápida, sencilla y sin el menor compromiso, y ése nunca había sido su estilo.

Aunque tal vez una aventura alocada fuera lo que necesitara en esos momentos. Después de todo, siempre había sido una persona extremadamente sensata y precavida, ¿y adonde la había conducido? Mike estaba ahora con Rosalie, se recordó a sí misma con amarga sinceridad.

—¿Qué interés tienes en Bella Swan? —le preguntó Edward a su mayordomo mientras Tania charlaba con una amiga por teléfono sobre lo sublime que era Irlanda... salvo por el mal tiempo, la ausencia de centros comerciales y clubes nocturnos, las incomodidades de la casa de Edward y el tiempo que pasaba éste en las cuadras.

Tolly esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Eso no es algo íntimo?

Edward se echó a reír, pues Tolly era el único que se atrevía a decirle que se metiera en sus propios asuntos.

—¿Qué sabes de ella?

—Que no estará soltera mucho tiempo —predijo el viejo con rotundidad y un brillo malicioso en sus ojos azules.

Edward arqueó una ceja en una mueca burlona.

—¿En qué te basas para estar tan seguro?

—Es una chica muy guapa con una sonrisa encantadora, un terreno y un negocio. Cuando se trata de pillar un buen partido, los hombres de aquí no son ciegos ni estúpidos. No, esa mujercita estará comprometida para el invierno.

—Tal vez busque algo más emocionante —murmuró Edward.

Los curtidos rasgos de Tolly se endurecieron.

—No lo creo, señor.

¿Señor? Edward se preguntó por qué su viejo mayordomo era tan sensible a una joven a la que acababa de conocer. ¿Sería porque Tolly había conocido a la familia de Bella Swan y por tanto consideraba a ésta como parte de la comunidad? ¿O simplemente estaba demostrando su desaprobación al comportamiento frívolo y despreocupado que Edward mantenía hacia las mujeres y el sexo? Fuera lo que fuera, Edward estaba intrigado por la repentina formalidad de Tolly.

Al otro lado de la habitación, Tania había puesto música y había empezado a bailar moviendo sinuosamente las caderas. Se quitó la chaqueta lenta y provocativamente, seguida por el cinturón de cuero de la minifalda, y se contempló a sí misma en el inmenso espejo de marco dorado. Edward decidió que su próxima amante sería mucho menos presuntuosa y mucho más inteligente y encendió la televisión para ver las noticias.

Joseph Tolly vivía en una pequeña y bonita casita junto a la oxidada verja trasera de Masen Court. Bella pensó, no sin cierta maldad, que para ser un hombre tan arrogante y seguro de sí mismo, Edward Masen era sin duda demasiado pobre para mantener su propiedad en buen estado.

Pero entonces, ¿por qué había intentado comprar el terreno de Kathleen Gallagher a un precio desorbitado?

El viejo Tolly apareció en la puerta antes de que Bella tuviera tiempo de llamar.

—Entre —la invitó con una amplia sonrisa de bienvenida.

A Bella la conmovió ver los cuidadosos preparativos que había hecho para su visita. Había una bandeja cubierta con un mantel blanco de encaje que contenía un juego de porcelana antigua y un pastel de chocolate de aspecto muy apetitoso. El mobiliario era muy sencillo y modesto, y todo estaba inmaculadamente limpio y reluciente.

—¿Me contará todo lo que recuerda de la familia de mi madre? —le preguntó con impaciencia a su anfitrión, pero enseguida se ruborizó—. Se estará preguntando por qué se lo pido a un desconocido cuando mi madre aún está viva. A mi madre no le gusta mucho hablar del pasado.

—Tal vez no tenga mucho de lo que sentir nostalgia —sugirió amablemente Joseph Tolly—. En aquellos tiempos la gente de aquí se esforzaba por sobrevivir como pudiera. Apenas había trabajo. Incluso hoy en día hay que animar a los turistas para que recorran los serpenteantes kilómetros de carretera que llegan a BallyMasen. ¿Ha visitado el viejo lugar donde vivía su familia?

—No sé dónde está.

—La familia de su madre vivía no lejos de aquí, a unos cinco kilómetros del pueblo. La casa no tiene dirección, pero le dibujaré un pequeño mapa para que pueda ir a echar un vistazo.

—Gracias... Me encantaría —respondió Bella.

—¿Quiere que le cuente lo que mejor recuerdo de su madre?

Bella asintió muy seria y se ofreció para servir el té.

Viéndola llenar las tazas, Joseph sonrió y se recostó cómodamente en su raído sillón junto al fuego.

—Su madre debía de tener unos catorce años cuando decidió que no quería seguir siendo Agnes y empezó a llamarse a sí misma Renee.

Bella parpadeó con asombro. No tenía ni idea de que su madre había elegido el nombre de Renee para sí misma. ¿Agnes? Lo único que había sabido acerca del pasado de su madre eran los datos básicos: que era la hija de un granjero quien se había quedado viudo siendo ella una niña y que su hermano mayor había muerto en un accidente con un tractor.

—¡Qué jaleo se armó! —dijo Tolly riendo—. Las monjas del colegio no toleraban los caprichos de las niñas, pero su madre se atrevió a desafiar a todo el mundo... incluso al viejo y arisco sacerdote que teníamos por aquel entonces —sus expresivos ojos invitaron a Bella a que compartiera su buen humor—. Por desgracia tuvo que pagar un precio muy alto por su insolencia, porque su padre la sacó del colegio a una edad muy temprana, y era una alumna brillante.

—¿Cómo era mi abuelo? —preguntó Bella ansiosamente.

—Dermont Gallagher tenía muy mal carácter —le confesó Tolly, con una expresión de sincera disculpa por tener que contárselo—. Fue un hombre sin suerte, y sus continuas frustraciones lo llevaron a ser un padre muy duro e intransigente. No permitía que su hija tuviera una vida normal como las de las otras niñas, así que cuando ella se fugó a nadie le extrañó. Cuando no la tenía trabajando en la granja, su padre la obligaba a trabajar para otras personas y se quedaba él con sus ganancias.

Bella se quedó asombrada por lo que estaba aprendiendo, y finalmente comprendió por qué su madre había optado por enterrar aquel pasado distante.

—Ojalá me lo hubiera contado ella misma. Nunca imaginé que su infancia hubiera sido tan difícil.

—Su prima, Kathleen, le dijo una vez a mi difunta esposa que cuando su madre intentó plantarle cara a Dermont, éste la amenazó con meterla en el convento con las monjas. Esto puede parecerle increíble, pero hasta hace veinte años, algunos conventos se dedicaban a los negocios de las lavanderías y empleaban a mujeres jóvenes que habían sido puestas a su cargo porque supuestamente representaban una amenazada para la sociedad decente. Más de una hija desobediente acabó en uno de esos desgraciados lugares, y algunas de ellas nunca volvieron a salir.

Bella se puso pálida cuando estableció la conexión.

—¿Se refiere a las lavanderías Magdalene? Tolly asintió gravemente.

—Sí. La vida era muy distinta aquí por aquellos tiempos. Nadie habría osado entrometerse entre un padre y su hija.

—Debió de sentirse muy sola... —murmuró Bella. No la sorprendía que Renee, una vez se hubo librado de las amenazas y restricciones de su padre, hubiera optado por un estilo de vida alegre y despreocupado antes que hacer de madre.

—Pero ahora vive muy bien, ¿no? —comentó Tolly, cambiando alegremente de tema—. El año pasado vi una foto suya en unan vieja revista. Parecía una reina, vestida con un traje de gala en alguna obra benéfica. Está muy lejos de aquella joven que ayudaba de vez en cuando en la tienda del pueblo.

—¿Podría darme los nombres de algunas de sus compañeras de colegio? —le pidió Bella. Sospechaba que la clave para descubrir la identidad de su padre estaría entre las amigas y compañeras de su madre.

—Estaba al corriente de su situación familiar, pero no de mucho más. Somos de generaciones distintas —respondió Tolly mientras le servía un trozo de pastel de chocolate. Un velo había ensombrecido repentinamente su expresión, y durante unos minutos ninguno de los dos habló.

—Imagino que la fuga de mi madre provocaría un gran revuelo —dijo Bella. Se sentía feliz y relajada gracias a la sinceridad de Tolly, y decidió corresponderlo de igual forma—. Quiero averiguar quién fue mi padre.

Tolly se quedó atónito. Era evidente que no se esperaba una declaración semejante.

—Pero su madre...

—No, nunca quiso decírmelo —dijo Bella tristemente.

—Pero no puede ir por ahí haciendo preguntas incómodas a gente que ni siquiera conoce —arguyó Tolly—. Podría ofender a alguien, incluso causarle problemas a alguien inocente por infundir sospechas. Mi consejo es que vuelva a hablar con su madre de esto.

Bella reprimió un profundo suspiro. No estaba precisamente unida a su madre, y hacía lo posible por conservar la poca relación que tenían. La última vez que sacó el tema de su padre, Renee se había cerrado en banda y no había confesado nada.

—Creo que también necesita preguntarse a usted misma qué espera conseguir con la información que busca —le aconsejó Tolly—. Su padre bien pudo ser un hombre que rechazó a su hija cuando ella más lo necesitaba. Es posible que no tenga el menor interés en conocerla.

—Sí, lo sé. Y acepto esa posibilidad —dijo Bella, que cada vez observaba a su anfitrión con mayor interés. La urgencia con la que Joseph Tolly le hablaba y aconsejaba le hizo preguntarse si él sabía más acerca de su familia de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir—. ¿Hubo muchos rumores? —insistió, más descaradamente—. Quiero decir... la gente debió de hablar mucho sobre aquello, ¿no?

—A la gente le encantan los cotilleos, y casi nunca con un mínimo de decencia o sentido común —respondió Tolly—. Sería impropio por mi parte repetir las cosas que se dijeron. Si su madre estuvo viendo a alguien, nunca se supo.

Bella decidió dejar el tema. Se sentía culpable por haberle revelado tanto a una persona a la que acababa de conocer, así que pasó el resto de la tarde escuchando las historias más animadas y menos delicadas que su anfitrión le relataba animadamente.

Eran más de las nueve cuando volvió a casa envuelta en sus divagaciones. Realmente, ¿qué esperaba conseguir averiguando la identidad de su padre? Sabía que tenía una profunda necesidad de conocer sus orígenes. Pero ¿habría algo más aparte de eso?

Bella nunca había sentido que perteneciera a ningún sitio. Y nunca había sabido lo que era tener unos padres de verdad... al menos no durante mucho tiempo. De niña había estado dolida y confusa porque casi nunca veía a la madre a la que adoraba. Había tenido que aceptar la cruel realidad de que Renee se dedicara por entero a sus otros hijos. Pero quizá lo más doloroso de todo fue cuando Bella descubrió que el hombre al que consideraba su padre no era su padre biológico.

Renee estaba embarazada de seis meses cuando se casó con Charlie Swan, un científico diez años mayor que ella. Parecía que su único interés había sido conseguir un anillo de bodas y un apellido para la hija que llevaba en el vientre. Charlie era un hombre tranquilo y estudioso que desde el principio se enamoró locamente de su novia irlandesa, pero la unión resultó ser un completo desastre. Un día que Renee paseaba por una calle de Londres, la detuvo un buscador de talentos que descubrió en ella a una modelo de moda. Como consecuencia, Renee contrató a una niñera para que cuidara a su hija pequeña y se lanzó a la fama, la fortuna y los viajes por el extranjero. El tambaleante matrimonio no tardó en resquebrajarse sin remedio.

Incluso después del divorcio, Charlie tuvo que cargar con la responsabilidad de criar a Bella mientras que Eva se concentraba exclusivamente en su fulgurante carrera. Y cuando Bella alcanzó los cinco años de edad, Renee volvió a casarse y se convirtió en una esposa de la clase alta. El acaudalado ejecutivo inglés con quien Renee tuvo a Rosalie y a Roice se mostró muy reacio a que Bella los visitara en su casa de campo de Surrey. No soportaba que nada le recordase el pasado que su hermosa mujer había tenido con otros hombres, y por salvaguardar la armonía matrimonial, Bella fue expulsada de la vida de su madre.

Bella tenía trece años cuando oyó la devastadora conversación por teléfono entre Renee y Charlie.

—Hace años quise decirle la verdad a Bella, pero tú no estuviste de acuerdo —decía Charlie, con un tono de voz demasiado cortante para ser un hombre afable y tranquilo—. Ella cree que yo soy su padre, y cuando descubra que no lo soy sufrirá un shock muy grave. Los adolescentes son muy impresionables, Renee. No me importa que tu psicólogo opine que esto será bueno para ti. A mí sólo me preocupa cómo pueda afectar a Bella.

Bella se había quedado conmocionada al enterarse de que el hombre que la había criado con tanto amor y sacrificio no tenía un vínculo carnal con ella. Aunque Charlie le había asegurado repetidas veces que la quería como cualquier padre biológico, Bella se había sentido como un pájaro abandonado en el nido. Y su corazón, donde había guardado el amor de su padre para compensar el distanciamiento progresivo con su madre, se había hecho pedazos. Charlie Swan había asumido una responsabilidad que no le correspondía y había hecho todo lo que estaba en su mano principalmente porque no le había quedado más remedio. Y la negativa de su madre a no rematar la historia diciéndole a Bella quién era su padre verdadero no había sido precisamente de mucha ayuda.

El día siguiente amaneció despejado y ligeramente ventoso, y Bella se levantó con emoción de la cama: era un día perfecto para las carreras. Siendo una veterana de las cacerías campestres en su adolescencia, y consciente de lo duros que podían ser esa clase de eventos, se vistió con ropas cálidas y cómodas, calcetines térmicos y sus botas de agua.

Sansón se puso a trotar a su alrededor sin parar de ladrar hasta tuvo su desayuno servido.

—Eres un verdadero tirano —le dijo ella con afecto.

Fuera, en el patio, ya estaba todo en marcha, por lo que Bella decidió que en lo sucesivo se levantaría más temprano. Jasper estaba limpiando un destartalado furgón para caballos, y Alice Donnelly estaba haciendo trenzas con la enmarañada crin de Tailwind. Bella se apoyó en la puerta de la cuadra para observar.

—Nunca se me ha dado bien hacer trenzas.

La joven la miró con una sonrisa sorprendentemente dispuesta. Sus ojos oscuros relucían de satisfacción, como si no estuviera acostumbrada a recibir halagos.

—Hace falta mucha práctica —confirmó—. Pero podría enseñarle, si quiere.

—Muy bien... ¿Te ha traído Jasper?

—No, tengo una bicicleta —respondió Alice. Puso una mueca de disgusto y bajó la voz—. Jasper pasa por delante de mi casa, pero no quiere traerme porque teme lo que la gente pueda pensar. Se pone muy tonto con ese tipo de cosas.

Bella le dedicó una sonrisa.

—Debería permitir que Jasper utilice el furgón de caballos nuevo —añadió Alice—. Eso hará que el patio ofrezca un aspecto mucho mejor. Y usted tiene que pensar en la imagen que dará en determinados círculos.

Bella se puso colorada y corrió hacia Jasper.

—Ni siquiera se me había ocurrido decírtelo... Por amor de Dios, ¡usa el furgón para caballos de Kathleen!

—Si lo hago, ¿me haría usted el gran favor de montar a Tailwind por el prado antes de la carrera? —le preguntó Jasper con una sonrisa.

—Será un placer.

—¡No puedes dejar que lo haga ella! —exclamó Alice con incredulidad—. ¡Ésa es tarea mía!

Bella abrió la boca para renunciar a cualquier deseo de usurpar el lugar de la joven, pero Jasper la miró con una expresión cargada de significado y asintió brevemente con la cabeza, suplicándole en silencio que no se entrometiera.

—Lo siento, Alice. Pero Bella tiene que darse a conocer y no hay mejor manera que ésta.

Alice sacó la mitad del cuerpo sobre la puerta de la cuadra.

—¿Cómo puedes pensar en poner a Bella antes que a mí? —preguntó con voz temblorosa.

Jasper se marchó hacia el furgón de caballos, situado en el otro extremo del patio, y Bella se estremeció ante la mirada de indignación que vio en los pardos ojos de Alice.

—¿Estás saliendo con él? —le preguntó la joven descaradamente.

Bella agradeció estar en posición de poder formular una enérgica negativa.

—Pero aun así te ha elegido por encima de mí —siguió Alice. Parecía estar a punto de echar a llorar—. Pero claro... Tú eres una mujer mayor.

—Lo hace sólo pensando en los negocios —respondió Bella con toda la despreocupación que pudo, intentando no imaginarse a sí misma como una especie de vampiresa entrada en años aficionada a enamorar a jovencitos ingenuos. Recordaba demasiado bien lo sensible que ella misma había sido a la edad de Alice ante la menor muestra de desprecio, y no podía decidir si la fascinante belleza de la chica era una bendición o una maldición—. ¿Te apetece una taza de té antes de que nos vayamos?

—Creo que yo no voy a ir —murmuró Alice con voz ahogada—. No merece la pena, ¿verdad?

—Me encantaría contar con tu compañía —se apresuró a responder Bella amablemente—. ¿Te das cuenta de que aún no sé nada de ti?

—Pregúntale a cualquiera en BallyMasen. Soy la pequeña equivocación de Eilish Donnelly. ¡Siempre metiéndome en problemas! —exclamó, cediendo finalmente a las lágrimas—. ¡Y cuando el bruto de mi hermano se entere de que me han expulsado de otro colegio, me matará!

Se hizo un silencio lleno de tensión.

—Pondré la tetera a hervir —dijo Bella, como si no hubiera oído nada extraordinario.

—Supongo que si te preguntara si te gusta Jasper me mandarías a tomar viento —farfulló Alice.

—Desde luego.

La respuesta instantánea provocó una inesperada carcajada en la joven.

—Al menos dices lo que piensas y no me hablas como si tuviera seis años... ¡como hacen algunos a los que podría nombrar!

—Gracias... le debo una —le dijo Jasper con sincero agradecimiento cuando encontró a Bella sola en la cocina—. Me alegra que usted vaya a estar por aquí ahora. Alice puede ser muy temperamental. No sé lo que le ha pasado.

Bella lo creyó. Jasper estaba pálido por el recuerdo del estallido emocional de la joven, y prácticamente temblaba de los pies a la cabeza. Alice era una chica de firmes propósitos y tenía a Jasper en el punto de mira, y él seguramente debía de tener cuidado para no darle falsas esperanzas. Bella no pudo evitar recordar lo tímida y reservada que había sido con Mike, observándolo y amándolo desde lejos durante tanto tiempo, sin revelarle sus sentimientos hasta que no hubo peligro de un posible rechazo. Rosalie habría sido mucho más abierta, extrovertida y excitante desde el principio. Tal vez ésa era otra buena razón por la que Mike había elegido finalmente a su hermana.

—No me interprete mal. Ella es una buena chica —añadió rápidamente Jasper—. Pronto encontrará a alguien de su edad.

Bella, que sospechaba que Alice era demasiado apasionada para olvidar tan fácilmente a su primer amor, no dijo nada y se esforzó por sacar otra vez a Rosalie y a Mike de sus pensamientos. El pasado no podía cambiarse y tenía que aprender a vivir con ello.

En el furgón para caballos, Alice charlaba animadamente con Bella mientras lanzaba miradas pétreas a Jasper, que conducía y no se daba cuenta de nada. A los campos donde iban a celebrarse las carreras se accedía por una larga pista de tierra. Unas carpas servían como instalaciones improvisadas para los jinetes y también como bar, con un área cerrada para miembros exclusivamente. El evento había congregado a un gran número de personas, la mayor parte de las cuales iba vestida con la misma sencillez que Bella, en previsión del barro y el mal tiempo.

Mientras aguardaba a que bajaran a Tailwind del furgón; oyó la conversación que mantenían varios hombres junto a ella. Al igual que le ocurrió con Jasper, le costó unos momentos poder distinguir las palabras en el acento melódico y musical de Kerry.

—Así que Martin el veterinario estaba intentando ver la yegua de Masen que estaba de parto, mientras la modelo posaba junto a la pared de la cuadra como en uno de esos videoclips... ya sabéis, esos que están censurados. Y llevaba un vestido muy corto —relataba alguien en tono apremiante—. ¿Y qué dijo Masen? ¡Le dijo que se fuera a buscar algo de ropa para ponerse antes de que asustara a la yegua! ¿Podéis creéroslo? —concluyó, con una mezcla de envidia y reverencia en la voz.

Con las mejillas coloradas, Bella se alejó del grupo. A través del campo vio a la novia de Edward Masen saliendo de un gran todoterreno. Iba vestida con una chaqueta de tweed a medida y unos pantalones blancos de montar ceñidos a sus largas y esbeltas pierna. La rubia se paseaba como si estuviera en un desfile de modas, y su aspecto era tan espectacular que todo el mundo se detenía para mirarla.

Pero la atención de Bella se dirigió hacia el hombre alto y moreno que caminaba a grandes zancadas hacia el prado. Edward Masen. Su altura y complexión lo destacaban entre la multitud. La brisa había agitado su frondosa cabellera negra, y su rostro enjuto parecía de bronce contra el jersey de color claro que llevaba bajo una chaqueta de corte tan elegante que sólo podía ser italiana.

Alguien chocó contra Bella, que se tambaleó hacia atrás y cayó sobre las huellas de neumáticos que algún vehículo había dejado en el barro.

—Lo siento mucho... No la he visto. ¿Se ha hecho daño? —le preguntó un hombre corpulento y de edad avanzada mientras se agachaba para ayudarla.

Bella miró el barro que le cubría la chaqueta y los pantalones y se echó a reír.

—No, estoy bien... Por suerte esta ropa se lava fácilmente.

A unos diez metros de distancia, Edward presenció el encuentro sorprendentemente amable entre aquellas dos personas. Casi todas las mujeres que conocía se habrían puesto a chillar y a despotricar sin atender a razones. Pero la sonrisa instantánea de Bella parecía destinada a tranquilizar a aquel idiota que la había empujado, asegurándole que la caída en el barro había sido una experiencia bastante divertida.

Justo en ese momento se acercó Tania para quejarse de la suciedad que manchaba sus botas de piel recién pulidas. El diamante que él le había dado como regalo de despedida relucía en su cuello de cisne. En unas pocas horas Tania estaría volando a Bélgica. Sacó un espejo de mano para comprobar su peinado y la tentación fue demasiado grande para ella, pues sucumbió a un examen exhaustivo de su rostro desde todos los ángulos posibles. Una soporífera sensación de hastío invadió a Bella, que se alejó discretamente sin que Tania se percatara.

—Me pregunto qué estará haciendo aquí Edward Masen —comentó Jasper mientras acompañaba a Bella por el prado con su caballo castrado—. No suele acudir a este tipo de eventos.

Los jugadores de apuestas se alineaban a lo largo de la valla, impacientes por ver a los participantes de la próxima carrera. Bella tomó las riendas de Tailwind. Cuando llevaba media vuelta completada por el prado, vio un par de ojos brillantes e incisivos fijos en ella y el corazón le dio un vuelco, como si de repente hubiera tocado una valla electrificada. Edward Masen. Se apresuró a apartar la mirada, sintiendo cómo se le ruborizaban las mejillas. El pelo castaño se expandió como una serpentina de fuego sobre su rostro, hasta que se lo sujetó inconscientemente con una mano.

Una vez que Jasper estuvo montado en Tailwind, para calentarlo antes de la carrera, le aseguró a Bella que conocería a mucha gente. Jasper era muy popular y conocía a todo el mundo. Varios aldeanos hablaban con afecto y pesar sobre Kathleen, y le hicieron muchas preguntas a Bella sobre el tipo de servicio que ofrecería una vez tuviera listo el negocio. En todo momento Bella fue consciente de la enervante necesidad que sentía de mirar alrededor en busca de Edward Masen, pero luchó contra aquel impulso mortificante con todas las armas de las que disponía. Por amor de Dios, ¡ella ya no era una colegiala ni podía comportarse como tal!

Tailwind salió disparado de la línea de salida como una bala, pero tuvo que abandonar la carrera en la segunda valla. Abatido por la mediocre demostración, Jasper llevó al castrado al furgón.

—¿Dónde se ha metido Alice? Bella descubrió a la joven escondida detrás del puesto y se abrió camino entre la multitud hacia ella.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Jasper te está buscando...

Ella la miró nerviosa.

—Enseguida voy. Mi hermano está por ahí. No quiero que me vea.

—¿Tan temible es?

—Más todavía —por un momento, le pareció mucho más joven y vulnerable—. Nunca podré estar a la altura de sus expectativas. Quiere que sea lista como él, pero no lo soy.

—Apuesto a que eres mucho más lista de lo que tú misma te crees. No te subestimes tanto. ¿No puedes hablar con tu madre de esto?

Alice se encogió bruscamente de hombros.

—Mi madre casi nunca está bien. No me gusta molestarla. Tengo a mi hermana, pero ella está casada y con un bebé... Por eso paso tanto tiempo en las cuadras.

Bella reprimió el repentino impulso de abrazar a la joven.

—Siempre serás bienvenida.

Una mujer mayor la detuvo cuando volvía al furgón y le hizo muchas preguntas sobre los servicios de las cuadras. Mostró bastante interés en guardar allí a su caballo y quedó en llamarla para ir a echar un vistazo.

Con una sonrisa de satisfacción ante la posibilidad de ganar su primera clienta, Bella se dio la vuelta y vio que Edward Masen se dirigía directamente hacia ella. El estómago le dio un vuelco y el corazón empezó a latirle desbocadamente.

—¿Es cierto que está planeando reabrir las cuadras? —le preguntó él sin más rodeos.

—Sí, no creo que sea tan buena jardinera para cultivar un huerto —replicó ella, manteniendo la mirada de aquellos ojos que parecían de verde fundido a la luz del sol.

Edward Masen apoyó una mano esbelta y bronceada contra un furgón y la miró fijamente. Bella fue consciente al instante de su imponente estatura y poderosa presencia. Obligada a levantar la vista, fijó su atención en aquellas negras pestañas increíblemente largas, que eran lo único que suavizaba su rostro duro y abrumadoramente masculino. De repente le resultó difícil respirar con normalidad.

—Los negocios no tienen ninguna dimensión personal para mí —dijo él—. Quizá encuentre que esa aventura de las cuadras le suponga un mayor desafío de lo que espera.

—¡No me diga que usted está en la misma línea y que vamos a ser rivales! —exclamó Bella sin disimular su horror.

Una expresión de desconcierto tensó fugazmente los rasgos de Edward Masen, Pero enseguida echó hacia atrás la cabeza y soltó una carcajada.

—No... no estoy en esa línea, Bella.

Tenía una sonrisa deslumbrante. Bella sintió que se le acaloraban las mejillas, porque había algo íntimamente sexy en el acento con que pronunció su nombre. Ese nombre que siempre había odiado.

—Ese acento no es de Kerry, ¿verdad?

Él mantuvo la sonrisa, mostrando sus blancos dientes, y ella intentó apartar la mirada, sin éxito.

—En parte sí... pero mis orígenes están mezclados.

—Igual que los míos —dijo ella sin aliento. Luchaba desesperadamente por encontrar algo más interesante que decir, pero tenía la mente en blanco. Un nudo de excitación se apretaba cada vez más en su estómago, amenazando con estallar en una incontenible ola de calor.

—¿Quieres cenar conmigo esta noche? —le preguntó él perezosamente, decidiendo aplazar de momento sus planes para arrebatarle la propiedad.

Sorprendida, Bella pensó en la diosa amazona que vivía bajo su techo.

—Su novia...

Él se encogió despreocupadamente de hombros.

—Tania ya es historia.


End file.
